You Can't Choose
by Whitley Verona
Summary: A one shot thing. Hermione is in mental turmoil over what else but guys? HGDM


Disclaimer: I own nothing, literally, nothing. I don't even own the computer I typed this up on. It's sad.

A/N: This is a one shot idea that I came up with today. I didn't have anything better to do, so I sat down and typed it up. I don't know if I'll add on to it or not, but if you want me to. I will. Hope you enjoy!

You Can't Choose

"You can't choose who you love." Someone told me that once. I sure as hell wish you could. I mean, look at him! Yes, he's got gorgeous liquid silver eyes, soft platinum blonde hair, and a sculpted body to die for, but he's a git. A horrible, evil git! So why can't I stop thinking about him? I mean, if I don't like him, then why can't I think about Ron?

Ron. My boyfriend of officially one and a half years. He's funny, sweet, buy lazy, and he's got a bit of an uncontrollable temper. Okay, more than a bit, but still. He loves me and I love him. Right? Right? Don't you hate that little voice in your head that tells you that you've done something wrong? You know, the voice that says, "You should do your homework as soon as you get back to the common room," or "You should study instead of playing wizard's chess, because you have an exam tomorrow."

That's the voice that I normally live my life completely by, but when Ron asked me to go out with him, I really liked him and even though the voice in my head said that I didn't love him, he was just a friend, I took that moment to stop living my life by the voice and go completely on impulse.

It was fun for a while, but then I started to listen to the voice, because I was tired of getting in to trouble and having my professors say, "I'm very disappointed in you, Miss Granger." That is so not a good feeling when you hear your professor say that. But my problem is, when I started to listen to the voice again, when it wasn't telling me to do homework or study, it was talking about Ron.

Of course, I didn't listen at first, because Ron and I were completely happy together and I couldn't remember when I was as happy. But then, we started to fight more and more, and Ron didn't control his temper very well. So, it isn't exactly a "Cinderella Story" if you know what I mean.

Meanwhile, the voice in my head is telling me to get out while I can. Things are only going to get worse. Get a grip and tell him to get packing, because there's someone else who can treat you better than this.

But of course, the voice in my head, is talking about **him**. With his stupid sexy smirks and awful comments. He's an awful backstabbing greasy slimy git. I hate him… but if I hate him so much, why can't I get that face out of my mind?

What is wrong with me? I'm not supposed to like him. I **love** Ron. Ron. That's who I **love**. So why is the voice in my head telling me that I don't? I mean, the voice in my head can't be right can it? It always has been before, but what does it know about love? I mean really? Has it ever been in love? I don't think so.

But… what if it is right? What if I don't love Ron? Oh! What am I supposed to do? I'm so confused, and I'm not the one who gets confused. Help!

Okay. I've decided that the voice in my head is wrong. I do love Ron. I hate the git. Hate him. There's no way I'm in love with him, because I'm in head over heels, foot popping, floating on cloud nine love with Ron. 100 in love with Ron. I love him 1,000,000 Swedish fish and red m&m's. There's no way I could be in love with that platinum blonde, well built, sexy smirking, witty hunk of man.

No! No! No! He is a horrible pompous greasy git! He's not sexy at all! Except when he smirks, I can't stand it when he smirks; it just makes me want to melt. No! I am **not** thinking about him like that. I'm thinking about Ron like that. Ron is sexy. Especially when he…. when he…. when he's playing Quidditch! He's very sexy on his broomstick.

Ron's broomstick is a good broomstick, a Cleansweep. It's a little slow though, compared to Harry's anyway. Harry's Firebolt is too fast for my tastes. Harry's Nimbus 2000 was a nice broom. It's not too fast, but not too slow. The Nimbus 2001 is nice too. And he looks sexy flying it.

Wait! No, the git does not! He. Is. Not. Sexy! Not one bit! Oh my god! I'm doing it again. Looking at all of this, more than half talks about **him**! Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. What is happening to me?

Okay. There is absolutely no way I'm going to lose my head over a guy. Absolutely no way. Especially one that I hate. It's just not possible. I'm going to simply forget all about him. I won't think of him for one second more, not one. I'll just close my eyes and think about something else, like school or something.

This isn't working, I close my eyes and all I see are liquid silver orbs staring at me. This is not right! It's just not! How in the world am I supposed to love Ron, while every three seconds something about **him** pops into my head? Like how long his blonde locks are or how his laugh seems to light up the room or how his voice is so deep and rich.

I think I need a therapist. Seriously, I need professional help. Ron has just come in and yelled at me for something again and I think I'm going to go insane if we keep fighting. I think we should break it off.

Oh no. Did I write that? Ignore what I wrote. I'm not in my right frame of mind. I need to seek professional help. Why did Ron yell at me? What did I do? Just because he had a bad Quidditch practice, doesn't mean he should yell at me for it. It's not my fault that he's not a Quidditch super star or anything. So why does he blame me. I bet **he** wouldn't. Of course he wouldn't be caught dead in a library, and he wouldn't be stupid enough to yell at me in a library.

Oh gods. Ron has just come yell at me again. He wants to break it off. I told him we're over just before Madame Pince kicked him out of the library, again. You know what; I don't really feel all that upset. I mean, I'll probably be mope-ish for a while, but I think we're better off as friends.

Oh my god! I just broke up with Ron. What am I thinking? I thought I loved him. Damn that voice in my head! Why does it always have to be right? I hate the voice in my head.

Wait a minute, was that who I think it is? Oh my god. It is! **He**'s in the library! What is he doing in the library? The stupid voice in my head is telling me that I should go talk to him. So, since the voice has always proven to be right. It can't hurt now can it?

"Hey, Malfoy!"

A/N: Okay, that was it. I just got this random idea in my head and went with it. Hope you liked it. Maybe I'll continue it. Maybe not. I don't know. I'd love to know what you think. Thanks!


End file.
